


Zutara one shot

by ALGrace



Category: zutara - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALGrace/pseuds/ALGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mondern day AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zutara one shot

I walked outside, laughing and chatting with Zuko. I waved good-bye to Sokka and Suki. Toph and Aang had already climbed into Aang’s truck.

“See ya tomorrow.” I called. “You’re coming after work, right?”

“Yeah.” Zuko said, unlocking his jeep. I opened my car door.

“Hold on a sec.” he said. I paused and looked at him.

“What’s up?”

“Come here. I wanted to show you this.” He said, reaching into his car and pulling something out.

I tossed my bag into the car and shut the door.

“What is it?” I asked, my curiosity overcoming me. I squinted at his hand through the darkness. I was surprised when he shoved whatever it was into his pocket.

“Hey.” I laughed, thinking he was messing with me, again. All of a sudden, he leaned forward and caught my wrists. He pushed me up against the side of his car.

“Zuko?” I whispered, my blood pumping.

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured. I looked around. All of my friends had left already. The lights were off in Iroh’s house. I looked into Zuko’s fiery gold eyes, and was taken aback by the desire in them.

“I want you to know how much I want you.” He whispered.

“You’re hurting my wrists.” I told him gently. He instantly let go, only to place his hands gently but firmly on my hips, the fingertips of his thumb and index hooking onto the waist of my skirt. His long fingers splayed themselves, reaching towards my butt and thigh.

“What are you going to do?” I asked. My heart was pounding and I could feel my stomach turning.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, pressing his body against mine. I nodded. I crushed on Zuko for ages. I certainly wasn’t going to turn him down now. He breathed with relief, then slowly bent his head to mine.

His forehead gently touched mine, and I could feel him shaking. I put my hand on his shoulders. He softly kissed my temple, then down my cheek to my jaw, and finally my mouth. He moaned as his mouth tenderly pressed into mine. The air from his nose tickled my face.

I slipped my tongue out to lightly flick his lips and he let out a small gasp while pulling away, but not for long. He kissed me again with enthusiasm, clumsily trying to figure out what to do with his tongue.

I opened my mouth and showed him.

He pulled away again, panting.

“You liar.” I teased softly. “You’ve never kissed a girl.”

“I kissed Mai once on the cheek in middle school. It totally counts.” He breathed, and moved his hands up from my hips to my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I draped my arms around his shoulders and let him press into me, both of us held up by his car. Suddenly, he dropped his hands, letting them trail over my body, until he was nearly bent double with his hands behind my knees. He picked me up, pulling up my legs to wrap around his waist and using his hips to pin me to the car so I wouldn’t fall. I brought my hands from his shoulders and let my fingers explore his muscled chest. He tossed his head back and dragged in a breath. The moonlight lit up the tendons in his pale neck. I picked up the hem of his shirt and slid my hands up under it, against his skin. He moaned deep in his throat, bringing his head back down to me.

“You are so sexy.” He breathed. I could feel him breathing heavily, the air coming out of his nose in bursts.

“What did you put in your pocket?” I asked, kissing his soft neck, inching my way down towards his collarbones.

“A condom.” He groaned. I looked at him, surprised. He looked at me with worry. “I’m sorry, I just brought it in case everything went better than expected. I shouldn’t have brought it. It was stupid. I’m sorry.” He let my knees go so I could stand on my own again. He took a step back, and I instantly wished he was leaning into me once more.

I watched him carefully.

“We should never have touched one another.” I whispered.

“I know.”

“But you did.”

“I did.”

“What about Aang?” I asked. I looked where he had pulled away. Aand had brought Toph home and left, never thinking that a helpful ride home would be anything more than just that.

“I wasn’t thinking about Aang, Katara.” Zuko said seriously.

“He’s your friend.” I said, more to myself than to him.

“This is so wrong.” Zuko said, running a hand through his hair. “You’re right…but where do we go from here?” he asked. I looked back to him. He was unsure of himself for the first time I had ever seen. Broad shouldered, wearing his usual black t-shirt and shorts. He was tall, so much taller than me, and muscular. I made sure not to smile, thinking of his goal to bend fire like his uncle.

“Where do we go from here?” I asked, repeating his question.

“Yeah. I can’t just stop wanting you. You’re always around. It’ll be too much, but I don’t want to end our friendship.” He said gruffly. I stared at him. It was the most emotional thing he had ever said to me. He never said what he was thinking. 

“I know what to do.” I said to him.

“What, pretend it never happened?” he asked, almost hurt.

“No. We finish what we started.” I said. He stared at me in amazement. I opened the door to the back seat of his car and slid in.

“Well?” I asked. Zuko dove in and slammed the door shut. I let him kneel over me. I was leaning back, propped up on my elbows.

“If you want to do this, though.” I said, looking at Zuko seriously. He watched me, letting his hands come down on either side of my face on the seat of his car. “You have to answer my next question completely honestly.”

“I will.”

“Is this your first?”

Zuko licked his lips and closed his eyes. I had asked him a long time ago if he had ever snuck into some chick’s bed, and of course he had said it was none of my business, but now it was.

“Yes.” He forced out.

“And you’re sure you want your first to be me?” I asked softly. Zuko opened his eyes and lay on top of me.

“Dear God, yes.” He whispered.

“Then take off my clothes, and pull out the condom.” I murmured. Zuko wasted no time. He jerked my skirt and underwear down, sliding them off the ends of my feet along with my sandals. He slid both hands up my legs. He let one hand stay between them, letting his slender fingers explore, while his other hand helped me pull off my shirt and unhook my bra. I sat up from under him, sliding away from his now slick fingers. He licked them.

I pulled his shirt off and undid his belt. I maneuvered his shorts and boxers off. With his pants still around his ankles, I licked my thumb and brought it from the head of his penis down, until I reached his balls, which I began to massage. I licked up his cock and over the tip, sucking on it gently. Zuko’s entire body went limp, his head hanging back over the seat. His fingers curled into my hair, holding the back of my head. He let out tiny gasps and groans as I moved. I came up and kissed the defined ‘V’ that marked the line between his hips and abdomen.

“Oh, jeez.” He whispered, unable to sit up. I pushed him down and sat on his lap, kissing up his chest to his neck, which I gently put one hand under. I put my other hand behind his head and slowly brought his head up for him. He looked at me, nearly dazed.

“Do you need a break?” I asked quietly, cracking a small smile.

He grinned. “Not at all.” He whispered, bringing his hands up my body and to my boobs. He pushed them together and squeezed them, making them spill over between his fingers.

“That doesn’t hurt, right?” he asked suddenly, releasing my chest.

“Nope.” I smiled and brought one of hand hands back to my breast. He groaned and brought his mouth to my breast. He kissed the inside of it, before slipping his mouth over the nipple. I took a sharp breath as he sucked on it, playing around with his tongue. The vague thought of him being a quick learner drifted through my mind. He released me.

“Condom?” he asked breathlessly.

“Condom.” I agreed just as breathless, reaching for his shorts. I quickly located it and ripped it open. I climbed off his lap and slipped the condom on. He lay me down on my back across the backseat. He was on all fours over me. I brought up my knees on either side of his waist.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Of course.”

He lowered his hips and slowly pushed forward. I couldn’t help the tiny moan of pleasure that escaped me. His hands clenched into fists on either side of me. Zuko flexed his back, arcing over me, and groans in pleasure. My hips rose as he pulled back and I cried out when he pushed back into me. He took my wrists and crossed them above my head, holding them there with one hand. With the other, he held on to the back of the seat.

He started out slow, savoring every movement, but soon we were rocking his jeep back and forth, him grunting and breathing heavily. I arched my back and let him hear my pleasure. I gasped as I felt my legs give, refusing to hold me up any longer, and begin twitching. I moaned louder, curling in my toes and my chest lifting off the seat. Zuko let go of my hands to support me under my back. He kept going, getting louder himself.

“Katara!” he forced out, and he dragged his nails down the sides of my body. He grunted and panted, sweat glistening on him. He curled in on himself, every muscle on him tensed. I finally released my breath and body; letting myself go limp on the seat. He collapsed on top of me.

“I could have never imagined…” he whispered, still winded.

We didn’t move for a while, but eventually, he sat up, we got dressed, and he pulled away. I climbed into my car and started it up. The tiny green clock said it was three o’ six in the morning. I sighed.

“What the hell did you just get yourself into?” I wondered aloud to myself.


End file.
